


Inspection Round

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, Living Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Another Christmas Eve and another surprise ...
Relationships: Chris Adams/Vin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Inspection Round

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mcicioni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcicioni/gifts), [BethLange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethLange/gifts).



> You practically asked for it, dear mcicioni and BethLange, so here comes a maybe even sillier piece :D Hope you enjoy it!

_Pad pad pad_

"Damn the rat … I'll put up a trap first thing tomorrow morning."

"Yeah. Let's not disturb its trip on Christmas Eve …"

"However … Didn't sound like a rat to me."

"Didn't sound like Santa, either. Wouldn't hurt to have a look, I guess."

"You're right there … Get up and take your gun."

"Already missin you under the blanket …"

"Come on, let's get it done."

"Right. I'll cover you."

***

_Pad pad padpadpad_

"See somethin?"

"Yes. Just ran to the other room … An imp. With a gun."

"Sure you're awake?"

"Very funny … Look, over there."

"Oh. Now that's a sight … And he's wearin a kind of Christmas dress, all fluffy."

"We better watch the gun."

"I'll take him down."

_BANG_

"Nooooooo! Stooooooop iiiiiiiiiit! Saaaaantaaaaaa!"

***

"And off they go. Peace reestablished."

"Still got my ears ringin from that voice of his."

"Santa's new trick. Sending someone ahead to make sure the coast is clear."

"Next year, let's stay in bed altogether and have fun, let them do their job."

"Agreed."

"So what you got this time?"

"Some toy train, whatever."

"Swap against my toy rocking horse? It has a rider, see?"

"Why not? Played more with trains than horses … Let's play out a train heist."


End file.
